Kitten Story
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Pagi itu hati Temari sangat galau. Penyebabnya karena ia terpaksa berpisah dengan anak kucing kesayangannya yang akan segera diadopsi orang lain. Ternyata Tuhan memberikan orang tua pengganti yang baik bagi anak kucingnya itu. One Shot. Non Yaoi


Kitten Story

Summary: Pagi itu hati Temari sangat galau. Penyebabnya tak lain tak bukan adalah ia terpaksa berpisah dengan anak kucing kesayangannya karena akan segera diadopsi. Ternyata Tuhan memberikan orang tua pengganti yang baik bagi anak kucingnya itu. Dedicated to cat lover.

My first one-shot. No yaoi pairing. Temari-Ino friendship. Slight ShikaTema.

Disclaimer: I'm not own Naruto. Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini diilhami dari kejadian nyata yang pernah saia alami.

Pagi itu hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, seorang perempuan muda berambut pirang berkuncir empat sedang menunggu seseorang dengan gelisah di teras rumahnya. Perempuan muda yang memakai kaos berwarna ungu muda dan celana selutut itu sedang menanti orang yang akan mengadopsi kucingnya. Di rumah perempuan itu memang banyak sekali kucing. Kucing-kucing itu merupakan peliharaan keluarganya. Sejak turun temurun, keluarganya sangat hobi memelihara kucing. Anak kucing yang akan diadopsi oleh orang lain itu merupakan cucu dari kucing betina kesayangannya, Choki-okaasama. Sebenarnya, ia tidak rela satupun dari kucing-kucingnya itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sayang, jumlah kucing di rumahnya sudah mencapai 20 ekor dan keluarganya tidak sanggup lagi membiayai keperluan hidup kucing-kucing tersebut.

"Temari-nee, apa orang itu benar-benar mau mengadopsi kucing kita? Kucing yang kita pelihara itu cuma kucing kampung biasa loh! Bukan kucing ras yang bersertifikat 'pedigree'." Seorang laki-laki muda berambut coklat berpakaian serba hitam menegur gadis yang bernama Temari. Spontan membangunkan Temari dari lamunannya.

"Sepertinya demikian. Aku yakin ia orang yang benar-benar menyayangi seekor kucing apa adanya, bukan hanya melihat dari ras ataupun nilai berharga dari kucing tersebut." Balas Temari kepada adiknya, Kankuro. Temari sepertinya agak pesimis dengan kesungguhan calon pengadopsi kucingnya tersebut. Maklum saja, jaman sekarang ini banyak orang yang mengaku pecinta kucing namun hanya mau sayang kepada kucing yang 'bernilai' saja. Banyak calon pengadopsi kucing yang mengurungkan niatnya begitu mengetahui kucing yang akan diadopsi merupakan kucing kampung biasa. Bukan kucing ras yang harganya mahal. Walaupun Temari berkenalan dengan calon orang tua baru -kucingnya itu dari Asosiasi Pecinta Kucing Internasional yang merupakan jaminan delapan puluh persen anggotanya benar-benar penyayang kucing.

"Temari-neesama, mana kucing yang akan diadopsi? Suna-chan, Tora-kun atau Taiga-tan? Suna-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk berpisah dari ibunya loh." Tanya cowok berusia 15 tahun berambut merah semerah buah cheri. Sepertinya cowok itu khawatir kakaknya akan memberikan Suna-chan –kucing kesayangannya pada orang lain. Kekhawatirannya sangat tersirat dari tatapannya kepada Suna-chan. Wajar saja karena Suna-chan hampir kehilangan induknya karena distokia (sulit melahirkan). Untung saja Gaara yang melihat kejadian ini langsung memanggil vet-nin. Operasi caesar darurat pun terpaksa dilakukan karena bila terlambat maka nyawa induk Tora-chan akan melayang. Sayangnya, hanya nyawa Suna-chan yang dapat tertolong. 2 ekor saudaranya mati karena terlalu lama berada di dalam rahim. Karena takut terjadi kejadian serupa pada induk Suna-chan, vet-nin terbaik di Sunagakure no sato menyarankan agar Shiina-sama –induk Suna-chan disteril (pada betina dihilangkan rahim dan indung telur, pada jantan dihilangkan buah zakarnya). Dengan berat hati tiga bersaudara itu menyanggupi saran vet-nin. Sebenarnya Temari dan Gaara sangat tidak setuju dengan penyeterilan hewan kesayangan. Karena menurut mereka hal itu berarti merampas kebebasan hewan untuk bereproduksi. Mereka lebih menyukai memisah tempat tinggal hewan jantan dan betina untuk menghindari perkawinan yang tidak diinginkan. Kucing jantan di taman gantung lantai 2 dan kucing betina di halaman belakang. Namun, tiga bulan kemarin mereka lupa mengunci pintu tangga menuju taman gantung yang menyebabkan 2 ekor betina birahi –Shiina-sama dan Otome-neesama- bisa membuka pintu dan masuk ke taman gantung yang dihuni para pejantan. Tiga bersaudara tersebut terlambat mengetahuinya sehingga 2 ekor betina bersaudara itu terlanjur kawin dengan pejantan.

"Sepertinya Taiga-tan yang akan diadopsi. Kasihan dia sakit-sakitan di sini sedangkan kita bertiga sudah terlalu repot mengurusi 19 ekor yang lain." Jawab Temari.

Hujan pun berhenti seketika, sang mentari memancarkan sinarnya yang membuat genangan air akibat hujan tersebut menguap. Saat sang mentari tersenyum, datanglah sepucuk surat yang diantarkan burung merpati. Surat itu dari calon pengadopsi kucing yang meminta maaf karena datang terlambat akibat badai di perjalanan. Sang pengirim surat mengabari bahwa ia akan sampai di tempat secepatnya agar anak kucing yang akan diambil tidak kedinginan akibat dinginnya udara malam.

Temari menghembuskan napas panjang. Tampaknya ia sedikit lega dengan tertundanya kehadiran orang yang ia tunggu-tungguyang berarti ia tidak cepat-cepat berpisah dengan kucing kesayangannya. Dua ekor anak kucing berambut loreng coklat-putih dan loreng hitam-putih mendekati Temari. Sepertinya dua ekor anak kucing itu meminta untuk dibelai-belai. Salah seekor anak kucing itu terlihat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Taiga-tan, kucing yang lemah itu sedang demam. Terlihat dari hasil pengukuran suhu tubuh yang dilakukan oleh vet-nin panggilan Kankuro menunjukkan sekitar 40.9 derajat Celcius. Hal ini tentunya sangat tidak normal karena suhu tubuh kucing sehat umumnya hanya sekitar 38.9 derajat Celcius. Harusnya Taiga-tan diopname untuk diberi cairan infus secara intensif karena demam tinggi pada hewan muda dapat menyebabkan cepatnya cairan tubuh menghilang. Namun karena sudah janji akan diadopsi hari ini, Taiga-tan tidak bisa dirawat inap di klinik hewan.

Sebagai pet-owner yang baik, Temari sudah menjelaskan kondisi anak kucing yang akan diadopsi oleh calon adopternya. Calon adopter tersebut juga telah mengetahui keadaan dan kondisi dari Taiga-tan yang lemah karena kurangnya curahan kasih sayang. Temari juga menyarankan agar Taiga-tan segera dirawat inap agar nyawa-nya tertolong.

-tingtong-

Bel berbunyi. Sepertinya ada tamu datang. Temari yang sedang memberi makan kucing-kucingnya segera beranjak menuju halaman depan untuk menemui tamunya itu. Kankuro yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tamu tentunya lebih cepat menuju halaman depan dari pada kakaknya. Kankuro menemui tamu yang terdiri dari tiga orang itu. Dua orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan. Kankuro menanyakan maksud kedatang tiga tamunya. Tamu tersebut mengatakan bahwa tujuan ia datang adalah untuk mengambil kucing yang akan diadopsi mereka. Ketika mengetahui hal itu Kankuro memanggil kakaknya.

"Kalian ini Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji yah?" Tanya Temari mengawali pembicaraan dengan tamu-tamunya itu. "Ya, maksud kedatangan kami ke sini untuk mengambil kucing anda yang akan saya adopsi." Jawab gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang memakai tanktop pink. "Kucing kami itu cuma kucing kampung biasa. Bukan kucing ras yang bernilai jutaan ryou. Apa kalian tetap mau mengambilnya?" Tanya Temari meyakinkan. "Tidak masalah, karena pacar saya sangat sayang kucing. Baginya kucing adalah teman berharga yang harus dijaga dan dirawat baik-baik." Jawab pemuda berbadan subur yang berambut coklat panjang. "Dia sejak kecil senang memelihara kucing. Selain itu bila kucingnya sakit atau kenapa-kenapa dia selalu memanggil vet-nin untuk mengobati kucingnya itu." Sambung pemuda kurus berkuncir satu yang terlihat malas-malasan itu.

"Hm, baiklah bila kalian benar-benar menginginkan kucing kami. Tapi, saya punya persyaratan yang harus kalian penuhi." Kata Temari dengan serius. "Yang pertama, kucing saya harus diberi pakan premium cat food. Karena pencernaannya sangat sensitif saya khawatir dia akan diare atau muntah-muntah akibat salah pakan."

"Yang kedua, jangan biarkan kucing kami berkeliaran di jalan raya. Karena sering ada kejadian anak kucing yang tidak sengaja terinjak atau terlindas. Saya menyarankan agar dia dipelihara di dalam rumah selama belum berusia satu tahun." Sambung Gaara yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu. "Yang ketiga, kalian harus punya komitmen untuk merawat kucing ini. Bila kalian hanya sanggup memelihara satu ekor dan tidak mempunyai kandang yang memadai sebaiknya kucing ini disteril saja. Saya tidak mau mendengar ada keturunan dari kucing yang saya kasih ini berkeliaran di pasar-pasar." Lanjut Gaara dengan nada serius.

"Yang keempat, anda harus memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang dengan tulus. Seperti anda memperlakukan anggota keluarga sendiri" Ucap Kankuro sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kucing ini sakit harus segera dibawa ke vet-nin agar mendapat penanganan yang optimal. Jangan lupa divaksin rutin yah. Saya ingin kucing ini mendapatkan kekebalan dari berbagai macam penyakit berbahaya seperti rabies misalnya." Lanjut Kankuro dengan nada ramah.

"Oia, karena kondisinya sedang lemah, Taiga-tan belum divaksin. Kalau Taiga-tan sudah sembuh dari sakitnya tolong segera divaksin. Kami akan mengontrol perkembangan Taiga-tan selama dua bulan pertama." Sambung Temari yang ketegangan di wajahnya sudah menurun.

"Iya, baiklah aku menyetujui syarat-syarat yang kalian berikan. Kalau boleh, saya ingin melihat calon kucing yang nanti akan saya adopsi." Pinta Ino yang kelihatannya sangat penasaran dengan kucingnya itu.

"Silahkan, Taiga-tan sedang tiduran di sofa ruang keluarga." Kankuro mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya masuk dengan ramah. Ketika mereka memasuki ruang tamu terlihat sesosok kecil berwarna loreng-loreng hitam putih sedang tidur melingkar di atas sofa berwarna krem. Sesosok kecil yang sedang tidur dengan tenang itu terbangun akibat mendengar suara gemas seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Gadis bermata biru langit itu menatap Taiga-tan dengan tatapan suka dan gemas.

"Wah! Imut banget! Temari-san, ini yang namanya Taiga-tan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengangkat tubuh Taiga-tan dan kemudian dipeluknya dengan penuh cinta. "Yup! Hati-hati, dia sedang sakit." Balas Temari sambil memperingatkan Ino.

"Baiklah! Sekarang sudah hampir jam empat sore. Kami mohon diri dulu agar tidak terlalu malam sampai di rumah." Ucap Shikamaru yang malas-malasan. Chouji memasukkan Taiga-tan ke dalam kandang portable yang dibawanya dari rumah Ino. Terlihat sepertinya Taiga-tan senang dengan calon orang tua barunya itu.

"Um, aku antar sampai depan rumah yah!" Angguk Temari sambil tersenyum. Temari mengantarkan tamu-tamunya itu sampai keluar dari halaman rumah. Sebelum tamu-tamunya pergi, ia meminta alamat rumah Ino untuk dapat menjenguk Taiga-tan sewaktu-waktu. Ino pun memberikan alamat rumahnya. Shikamaru dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mengantar Temari kalau ingin datang ke rumah Ino. Entah mengapa Temari menjadi sangat senang mendengar tawaran dari Shikamaru.

Sebulan kemudian, Temari menerima surat dari Ino yang berisi tentang kabar keadaan Taiga-tan yang bertambah sehat dan telah divaksin lengkap. Taiga-tan juga semakin nakal karena sering lari-larian di dalam rumah. Hal ini sangat wajar pada kucing berumur 4 bulan seperti Taiga-tan. Ino juga tak lupa mencantumkan foto Taiga-tan. Temari tersenyum melihat Taiga-tan dalam foto yang sedang duduk di antara vas bunga berwarna-warni. Wajah Taiga-tan yang sangat segar mencerminkan perasaannya yang gembira serta kondisi kesehatannya yang baik. Temari mengirim balasan surat Ino dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengunjungi rumah Ino minggu depan.

Seminggu kemudian, Shikamaru datang ke rumah Temari. Rupanya ia menepati janjinya akan menemani Temari ke rumah Ino di Konohagakure. Dengan senang hati Temari pergi bersama Shikamaru meninggalkan Sunagakure. Hatinya senang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan Taiga-tan kesayangannya dan bisa pergi bersama Shikamaru yang ternyata ia cintai.

THE END


End file.
